


Marry me - for real this time?

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Series: Tumblr Promtps [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Kinda, Kisses in the rain, M/M, Rain, Slash, Slight-Angst, ereri, fake marriage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A from from the amazing, beautiful rebel_raven.<br/>Ereri: Marry me, I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified, I can't believe you talked me into this.</p><p>Fake marriage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me - for real this time?

 The screen door banged against the white wall of the house as it was thrown open and the man ran out of it.

 The sky was dark, the rain poured, Eren was soaked as soon as he set foot off the porch step. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the rain as the stormed away from this house. He had to get away. He didn’t care to where - he just had to go.

 “Eren!” The shout was almost lost in the rain. Eren wished it was. He pounded on, his socks squished horribly in the thin mud(why hadn’t he at least put shoes on?). He heard splashes behind him - footsteps in the mud and soft grass. Eren heard his name shouted again, from closer range this time. He went faster, hugging his arms around himself and cursing every deity he could think of for this _stupid_ rain and that _stupid_ man behind him and his own stupidity for getting himself into this mess.

 “Fuck off,” he shouted over his shoulder as the man was now running to catch up with him.

 “Eren.” The crook of his elbow was grabbed just after he heard it again.

 “I said fuck off!” he yelled as Levi moved in front of him.

 “What’s wrong?” They had to shout over the unforgiving downpour that nearly drowned all sound out of the air.

 “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he scoffed. He pushed passed the other man, his arms wrapping tighter around himself. “This is the _stupidest_ thing you’ve ever had me do, Levi. The stupidest _fucking thing_.”

 “What _happened_?!” Levi demanded, not letting him get far.

 Eren’s head hunkered down against the rain. “I agreed to help you lie to your family, who are the best people I have ever met, that’s what!” he shouted. He came to a stop. His feet were freezing. He was soaked. He wasn’t too sure that the water on his face was just raindrops. He hiccupped miserably.

 He couldn’t do it anymore.

 He laughed despite himself. The sound was bitter both leaving his mouth and entering his ears. “I-. Levi, why did I agree to this? Best friends don’t ask best friends to act as their fake spouse while they visit their families.” Levi was in front of him now. Eren could see the muddy toes of his rainboots. He didn’t put in the effort of lifting his head to look at the man in front of him. He was so tired. So tired of having to act like his love for Levi was simply a ruse. He was sick of the looks Mrs. Ackerman gave Eren - the looks one gives to a son. He was sick of Levi’s siblings Mikasa and Izzy joking about how he looked at Levi. Like he loved him.

 Which he did.

 The talk that both of the girls gave him when they first met rung in his ears. _“Don’t hurt him, Eren.”_

 What about _Levi_ hurting _him_?

 What about the stab of pain Eren feels in his chest when he and Levi are alone, when Levi pulls away from him when no one is looking?

 And what about the endless chant filling Eren’s head night and day: _“This is an act. This is just a lie for him. He doesn’t love you this way.”_

 “Dammit,” he muttered. He lifted his head, his red rimmed eyes glared unforgivingly at Levi. “I’m in love with you and I’m _terrified_ because of it.” He watched as Levi’s eyes widened and his lips part. _He’s surprised._ Levi opened his mouth to reply, but Eren kept going. “I’m terrified about what’s going to happen after we leave here. How I won’t be able to love you like this anymore. Not openly.” His arms rubbed at his arms. He’s so cold. “Levi, I-, I can’t.” He felt the mud squish between his toes and flinched. He waited for Levi to say something - _anything_. He teethed at his bottom lip as Levi remained silent. He had the decency to shut his mouth, but his eyes were still wide; emotions flickering in them at light speeds.

 Finally, he said something. His words were stolen by the rain; the heavy sounds silencing his reply.

 “What?” Eren leaned forward, a miserable expression on his face. He knew what was coming. He was going to hear the words he had been fearing ever since he realized he had began to like Levi. He might even get hit after they were said.

 Levi stepped closer, his gray eyes trained solely on Eren. “I said marry me. For real this time.”

 The effects were similar to being punched. Eren’s jaw dropped this time, his stomach felt as if it’s been hit and he was left breathless.

 “Don’t fuck with me,” he found himself growling. “You bastard, don’t-.”

 “ _Why_ do you think I asked _you_ to do this shit with me, Eren?” he asked, his voice barely carrying over the rain. Eren didn’t have an answer for him. Levi gave a sigh and stepped up again. He cupped the back of Eren’s neck as he leaned up.

 Eren went numb as Levi’s lips found his. His eyes were wide, though the only thing he could see was the way water droplets clung to the smooth skin of Levi’s face and the ends of his eyelashes. Levi’s eyes were closed as he brought his free hand up to rest against Eren’s chest.

 All at once, Eren was finally aware of what was happening. Levi was pressed against him and he against Levi. He brought his hands up as well, one going to fist the back of Levi’s soaked tee and the other cupping his cheek.

 When they pulled back, Eren didn’t care that his toes were cold and muddy. He didn’t care about how his wet clothes clung uncomfortably to his skin. They only thing he cared about was how close Levi was to him; how the man’s face was in the crook of his neck, breathing hotly on the cold flesh. Levi’s arms were tight around him, refusing to let go - just like Eren’s were.

  “So will you? Marry me?” Levi asked after a moment.

  Eren nodded quickly. “Yes.”

  Eren caught sight of his socks once more and flinched.

  “Your mom’s going to be pissed when she sees us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> If you want, you could drop me a comment telling me what you thought!
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr: ididntsignupforthisshit.tumblr.com if you want to check me out there!Marry


End file.
